parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out - Tomira's First Date? (Penelope Pussycat Style) - Transcripts
Koga: Is Tomira here? *Pete: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Omar: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Dimitri: There's a boy in my house. *Anastasia: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Dimitri: Why is there a boy in my house? *Anastasia: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Petunia. *Scarlett: I don't like this. *Nicole Watterson: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Petunia Pig: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Anastasia: So, what's the dealio with Koga? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Soleil Spacebot: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Sally Spacebot: I don't understand. What's happening? *Sarah Spacebot: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Anastasia: Holla! *Koga: (Sniffles) *Pete: I know what you're doing here, Koga. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Lowly Worm: He's not good enough for Petunia. No one is! *Loyal Heart Dog: Go back to jail! *Pete: What are you looking for, Koga? Something to steal? *Loyal Heart Dog: Like you daughter. *Lowly Worm: Should we say something? *Pete: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Koga's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Lowly Worm: Sir, no response. *Pete: Two can play at your mind games, Koga. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Mickey Mouse: Dude, what's he looking at? *SpongeBob SquarePants: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Mickey Mouse: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Koga: (Chuckles) *Lowly Worm: Sir, intimidation is failing *Pete: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Dimitri: So, Koga, what do you like to do for fun? *Koga: I don't know. Stuff. *Lowly Worm: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Pete: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Lowly Worm: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Pete: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Koga: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Pete: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Dimitri: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Koga: Cool. I rock the bass. *Dimitri & Koga: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Koga: What? *Tomira: Anastasia, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Anastasia: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Daffy Duck: Stop talking like that! *Bugs Bunny: Wait. Where's Koga? *Tomira: Did you leave Koga with Dimitri? Anastasia! This is so embarrassing. *Anastasia: Tomira, your Dimitri would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Dimitri & Koga: Yeah! *Dimitri: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Tomira: Bye, Anastasia. Bye, Dimitri. *Dimitri: Have fun. *Anastasia: Peace out, my homies. *Dimitri: You know, Koga's a good kid. *Anastasia: You're not so bad yourself. *Lowly Worm: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Pete: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Daisy Duck: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Scarlett: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Proud Heart Cat: Come on. He's adorable. *Loyal Heart Dog: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Lowly Worm: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Pete: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Petunia Pig: I'm good. You guys good? *Proud Heart Cat & Nicole Watterson: Yeah. I'm good. *Daisy Duck: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Anastasia: Okay, that's enough. *Dimitri: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Inside out transcript